


Lubrication

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Kinktober [24]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, First Time, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2019, Love Confessions, M/M, Thighs, lotion as lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: Hormones make teens horny. That's just a fact of life. But when one can finally drink? Well that lubricates the throat and mouth so that one can say and do things they may usually have reservations about.





	Lubrication

**Author's Note:**

> **Intercrural Sex** | Vore | Knife Play | Branding

When you're a teenager, and your hormones roar to life, finding a way to scratch your itches becomes difficult. You're not sure if someone is going to walk in on you when you're furiously trying to get off as fast as you can. Spending any amount of time with an attractive person is difficult.

Especially when that attractive person is your taller best friend.

Of course, no one knew. No one had to know. That'd be something he would take to the grave.

As far as Rhett knew, Link only liked girls. That was just fine by him.

So when the pair finally made it into college, where there were many pretty girls to be found, Link distracted himself with looking for one. After all, that's what was expected of the pair.

Which somehow led up to this moment, the pair having beers on their couch in their dorm. Shooting the shit. Normal guy things.

"Man, it's unfair how good you look," the blond huffed.

Link flushed, what did that mean? "Sorry?"

"Don't be. 'M just sayin'. Y'know?"

Link shook his head, "I don't, no."

Rhett huffed, shifting on the couch so that he could better face Link. The brunet mirroring the pose subconsciously. "I mean that, any girl is gonna be lucky to have you man. You look good."

Link could feel his cheeks flushing more, there was no way Rhett meant that in anything other than a friend way, right? "Thank you?"

Rhett sighed, "You're not getting it man."

Link frowned, what else was there to get? "I'm not. What are you trying to say Rhett?"

Rhett put his beer down beside the couch before reaching for Link. The blond's hands fisted in the front of his shirt and hauled him into the taller man's lap. "Rhett?" the brunet squeaked out.

Rhett just huffed softly before pressing slightly chapped lips to his. Link immediately went dizzy from the contact. A small gasp slipping past his lips and being swallowed by the blond.

They parted long enough for the blond to mutter, "You get it now?"

Link moaned, the sound made him blush fiercely even as his arms wrapped around Rhett. The blond trailed kisses from the brunet's jaw to his neck. "Wanna hear you make more sounds like that, bo. Wanna hear what you sound like when you take me inside you."

Link arched and gasped as the filthy words were pressed along heated skin. "Want you Rhett, want that so bad." The brunet chased the blond's mouth to press a more heated kiss there. Tongues dancing along each other in a frantic dance to taste and explore.

Link didn't want to break away for air, but when his hard length bumped into the blond's, he leaned back with a groan. "I do too, but we don't have anything," Rhett pressed another kiss behind the brunet's ear.

Link frowned, a small whine escaping his lips. "But..."

Rhett hummed, tracing the tip of his tongue over the pulse point in the smaller man's neck. "There is something we could do."

Link wanted to cry, or shout for joy. Or both. Instead he nodded his head with a soft, " _ Please _ ," falling from his lips.

Rhett laughed before pressing another kiss to pleading lips. "Alright, bo, let's move over to my bed. Okay?"

Link nodded his agreement. Then fumbling to get out of Rhett's lap and sliding off the couch in the process with a soft laugh. Rhett laughed along with him, pulling him to his feet.

"I know you're excited, but try not to hurt yourself," Rhett pressed a gentle kiss to Link's scalp.

Link nodded again before turning and pressing a soft kiss to the blond's neck, "I'll try."

The pair moved to the bottom bunk, Rhett's bunk. Before anything else, Rhett leaned down to press more kisses to the brunet, hands tugging at the loose pants about his waist. The brunet's hands went to the shirt Rhett was still wearing. It wasn't fair that Link was shirtless and Rhett wasn't. Even though it was totally his own fault, he almost never wore a shirt in the dorm.

Clothes fell to the floor in quiet whooshes of fabric. Hands exploring uncharted territory, smoothing over stomachs, running up thighs, brushing over ribs. Rhett sat on the bed before pulling the smaller man into his lap again. "This'll be easier if we lay down, okay?" Lips brushed along the brunet's throat.

"Okay," Link arched into the feeling of Rhett's arousal pressing into his backside.

Link let Rhett manhandle them into the bed, back to chest. Large hands pinning the brunet to the blond. "Open your thighs a bit for me bo," Rhett ran his lips over his shoulders.

Link did as requested, and heard the soft sound of a lotion pump. The cold against his inner thighs made him jolt and gasp, "Gosh."

The slick sounds made his heart race and they hadn't even started yet. The heat of Rhett's dick pressing against his thigh made his heart lodge in his throat. "Need you to squeeze down, okay Link?" Link closed his thighs around the blond's cock, locking his ankles together to squeeze down on them.

"Yeah, just like that," the blond groaned out before his cock slowly dragged across the flesh of Links thighs, then sliding home.

The way the Rhett's dick bumped up against his balls and taint made Link's skin hot all over. "More, please."

One large hand gripped at his hip while Rhett rolled his length between slick thighs, the other arm propping him up to press kisses to Link's neck and cheek.

Link's own hand wrapped behind him to slide into Rhett's blond hair, helping him line their mouths together. Rhett's hips stuttered, his hand shifting from the brunet's hip to his own aching erection. Link's soft moan swallowed by Rhett even as the blond continued to thrust into slick skin, hand slowly working Link up.

The brunet couldn't help but tilt his head back in a long drawn out moan. The drag of Rhett's cock, plus his hand on the brunet's dick was driving him wild.

Rhett's hips began to roll faster, his pelvis hitting Link's ass and making him wish that he was impaled on the thick cock between his thighs. He hadn't been drunk on the cheap beer they'd been drinking, but he was sure as hell drunk on this feeling.

Rhett's hips pistoned faster, and Link instinctively squeezed down on the blond. Trying to milk him of his orgasm. "'M close, bo."

Link shuddered, "Do it."

And Rhett shifted, falling to the bed to use his arm to hold on to Link to get more speed and power behind his thrusts. Link moaned out, he felt like he was getting fucked, and that was enough to have him hurtling towards the edge.

"Come on bo. Come for me," Rhett's thumb brushed over the weeping head of his cock, hand squeezing just right. Link arched back against Rhett as he spilt over the sheets.

Rhett groaned, Link feeling the hot, wet warmth spreading between his clenched thighs. "Jesus Rhett..." the brunet slumped against the blond to bask in the warmth of his orgasm.

"You said it. Next time is going to be your turn, okay?" Rhett sat up slightly to press a kiss to Link's temple. "For now we gotta get up and clean up this mess."

Link groaned, "Just five minutes and I promise I'll even help you with the laundry. I just want to cuddle."

Rhett laughed, "No way, if we cuddle now, you'll pass out. I know you bo. I love you, but I don't want to deal with you waking up to dried come everywhere."

Link blinked a couple times, he thought maybe this had been fueled by alcohol, but those soft gentle words fell from Rhett's lips so naturally, that he couldn't help but smile back. "I love you too. I'll get up, I'll get up."

The pair laughed, and sure, maybe the way had been eased with a bit of liquid courage, but every good machine needs some good lubrication every now and then, right?

**Author's Note:**

> For whatever reason, I was struggling with some of these, but now I should be able to get most of them out. I hope.
> 
> Come yell your encouragement at me on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
